Parties to Parting
by Cards
Summary: Okay, so Challange fic, and here it is. Spot and Blackjack.
1. Default Chapter

The loud music pounded through a tall blonde boy's body. His Dark blonde hair falling into crystal clear blue eyes. "Hey!" He yelled to his short room mate "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"This would be a kegger" He explains over the roar of the music "This is normal, this is what college kids do."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Grab yourself a chick!"

"Fuck you man!" Gabriel Conlon grumbled heading back to his room, he looked down "You have got to be kidding me" He mumbled as one of the kegs, which was making this party such a hit, fell down and cracked open, pouring cheep, bad beer all over the floor of his apartment.

Gabriel walked down to his room swearing slightly, when he got there a girl was already on his bed.

"Um hello?" He asked trying to get a better look at her face.

"Hey" She smiled, her face still slightly obscured by long black hair, which was nicely hiding her identity.

"This isn't part of the party!" He said loudly.

"I figured" She yelled back "I was trying to hide from..." She smiled, the rolled her eyes as someone came in the door.

"Audrey!" he yelled "baby, come on the party is just getting started!"

"Kelly" Gabriel muttered "You're trashed" He turned to look at Jack Kelly, senators son and party ass. "come on lets go" He muttered taking the boy out of his room and depositing him near the designated Driver. "Take him home will ya?" He yelled to the geeky boy who's sole ticket to popularity was a mini van and a willingness to drive drunken ass holes around .

"Sure thing Spot!" Gaberial muttered. Of course the one guy who remembered his dopey nick name would tell Jack Kelly. Who shitfaced would be sure to remember that humiliating tidbit of info.

"Spot?" Jack slurred "Spotty SPOTTY!"

It took all Spot had not to punch the guy's lights out. "Kelly" He muttered. Suddenly remembering that poor girl who had been unfortunate to be named "Funk" Jack had heard that name wrong and she'd suddenly been rechristened "Fuck". Though that didn't last long as she punched his lights out two days later.

Spot sighed turning back to his room. "Thanks" The girl said standing up. "Thanks a lot" She grinned shutting the door and for a moment the world was quiet around them. "He was being a real ass"

"No" Spot grinned "He is a real ass".

The girl grinned "Audrey" She smiled

"Like the girl in Little Shop?" He asked.

"Exactly, now please don't tell me your name is Seymour"

"Gabriel" He grinned.

"Why was Jack yelling Spot?"

"Embarrassing nick name" He said quickly.

"Oh I have one of those." She grinned "Blackjack"

"That's not quite as bad as Spot" He pointed out as she kissed him.


	2. The Next morning of the rest of your lif...

Spot grinned rolling over, he felt Blackjacks warmth on his body. Her body heat combining with his. He looked down to see her black hair spread out messily over his pillow cases. "Blackie?" He whispered into her ear, tucking some errant strands back. "Wake up" he whispered again, lips brushing against the pale skin of her cheek. "Its morning"

Blackjack grinned, rolling over and yawning sweetly. She pulled Spot's sheets up against her as she looked up at him. "Morning lover" She whispered kissing him. Spot smiled leaning over her kissing her, one hand moving from above her shoulder to rest on her pale cheek, turning rosy from her slight embarrassment.

"I don't normally do this" She said softly. "Really. Normally I'm a good girl" She smiled up at him, deep brown eyes trying to read his ice blue ones.

"I'm sure" He smiled kissing her neck, plainly showing that this was something his did normally.

"Spot" She laughed as he snuggled into her chest, his face lazy, like a cat's. "Come one, don't you have classes?" she laughed as he looked up at her, head pillowing on the sheets she looked down at him she smiled. "Well do you?"

Spot grinned "Well not until three" He smiled, blue eyes meeting her brown ones. "That leaves us approximately three hours to do what ever"

Blackjack laughed. "Three hours? it's the middle of the day!"

"That it is" Spot nodded at her. "You have any plans?" He looked up at her, eyes full of mirth.

Blackjack laughed sitting up and kissing him. Her fingers rested on his collar bone, as they slipped down she felt a slight raise in the skin. Pulling away she looked closer. A jagged burn mark rested along his collar bone, discolored and slightly raised she looked up at Spot, her soulful brown eyes questioning.

"My dad" he said by way of explanation. He never went into the details of his home life with his friends from college. They didn't need to know. Jack Kelly knew, and that was dangerous enough. "Its no big deal".

Blackjack looked at him, her eyes full of something, Spot couldn't read them. "Your father?" She asked.

"Yeah" Spot smiled kissing her, stroking her hair gently and trying to comfort her. He could already tell her family life. She had both parents, upper middle class income. Didn't have to worry about being hit. Except maybe when she was a little kid and got a few occasional spankings. But nothing like him.

For some reason that made him want her more. He liked the innocence in her eyes. He liked the fact that her pale skin had no bruises, cuts, scars. His hands moved around her waist as he kissed her. Moving over her again he kissed down the same line on her collar bone where his scar was.

"It'll be okay" Blackjack moaned as his lips trailed over her skin. "really it will."

Then Spot knew that he'd be with this girl forever.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well I own Blackjack.

Author's notes: I like this. -hugs it- I find it sweet and cute.


End file.
